Nostalgic Reminisce
by Goddess of Stupidity
Summary: A mysterious woman appears from China in search of someone. Events occur after the Revenge Saga.
1. Arrival

The saga continues...

Nostalgic Reminisce

By: Tweese Chan

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights and privileges to Rurouni Kenshin belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shueshia inc., Jump, Sony Music Entertainment, and other related parties. The characters of this story are considered of fiction and are used only for entertainment and fun. This work of fiction is not intended for sale and earnings. Part of the characters of this story rightfully belongs to its creator and author.

* * *

  
  


Chapter 1

It was almost midnight and this scene takes place near the shore in Tokyo. The sea was calm and a number of Chinese ships docked near the shore.

"Sister, are you sure about this?" Xing Ru asked. 

"Yes I'm sure about this, what I really came here for was that, I became so worried ever since he left China, and he promised to write back to me after all is over but he didn't." Mei-lin replied.

"I'm sure he's fine, so don't worry dear sister." Xing Ru smiled. He embraced his sister. 

"So lets go now." Xing Ru said. 

Both of them walked towards the quiet streets of the capital of Japan, now known as Tokyo.

"Sister, do you think we should look for a place to stay for the night?" Xing Ru asked. 

"I think we should." Mei-lin replied. 

Mei-lin was carrying a bundle wrapped around her arms.

"He's sleeping very well." Mei-lin looked down to see the sleeping child. 

"Sister, this time of the night isn't very safe you know, and for us being foreigners to this country." 

"We should be careful." Her brother smiled to see his little nephew silently sleeping. 

"He reminds me of the both of you." Xing Ru said. 

The baby had silky black hair. Its eyes are closed, has a cute face, and rosy cheeks. They kept on walking until they stumbled onto a restaurant called the Akabeko. 

Fortunately, Mei-lin understood Japanese for her husband was one. Both of them went inside. Mei-lin approached a young woman whom she thought was probably the owner. 

"Excuse me but do you happen to have a place to stay for the night? We searched all over town but everything is closed." She asked. 

"Well if you are looking for a place that bad then maybe I can arrange for you." Tae smiled.

"Thank you." Mei-lin said.

Akabeko was still open that night due to the Kenshingumi having a big party. Mei-lin looked around the place, and it seems that there is only one dining room being occupied, and they are having a big party. She did not pay any attention to them. But what caught her attention was the man who had red hair and a cross scar on his left cheek. She heard stories about him back in Shanghai although they were vague. 

Though Akabeko is only a restaurant, Tae san thought of having an inn also. Even if the cost of the renovations were a bit dear, she was able to manage.(after the incident in manga no.19) So now the first floor only belonged to diners while the 2nd floor was sort of like a motel. It was indeed good business. 

"Hey Kaoru, You're cooking really stinks!" Yahiko muttered. A bit drunk after he sipped a bit of sake from Sano's cup.

"Hey, stop teasing!" Kaoru shouted. 

"Now both of you stop, this is a party isn't it!" Megumi interrupted. 

"Yeah, let's drink more sake!" Sano said. 

Kenshin was just silent, not paying any attention to all the mischief's and stupidity. 

"Hey stop it!" Tae shouted.

"Don't hurt her!" Tsubame shouted. 

All gazes were onto a large man grabbing Tae san's hand tightly. Kenshin stood up. 

"Now give me money!" The man shouted. 

By the look of his face, he was totally drunk. The man's gaze turned to Mei-lin who was comforting her son's cries due to such noise. The man let go of Tae. He walked towards Mei-lin. 

"You don't belong here woman, I see it by your clothes." He said. 

He grabbed her by the shoulder. 

"Let me go!" Mei-lin shouted angrily. " You will pay if you won't let go of me!" She shouted.

"Oh, looks like no ordinary woman to me. That's pure Chinese silk your wearing there, must be 

worth a lot." He said. 

"I can't stand this anymore." Kenshin said. 

"Kenshin." Tae said.

"Let my sister go!" Xing Ru shouted.

The man loosened his grip, and let her loose. 

"Are you alright Madam?" Tae asked. 

"Yes I'm fine." 

"So who are you to mess with me boy?" He shouted. 

"Xing Ru don't"

"Don't worry, I'll handle this since you're in no condition to fight."

"Alright."

Xing Ru turned his gaze at the drunken man.

"You don't look so tough yourself." Xing Ru replied. 

Xing Ru positions himself in a mysterious kind of stance. 

"Foolish boy! I'll get you!" He shouted. 

The man ran toward him with his fists ready for a large punch. Xing Ru dodged the attack swiftly. The man who was running so fast stumbled on the ground outside. Everybody went out. Xing Ru looked very serious. 

"Is that all you can do?" He snickered.

"I'm not yet finished with you boy." He barked. 

The man stood up and punched him again. Xing Ru dodged it.

"That guy is good." Sano said. 

"I don't know what his style is but his reflex is quite impressive" Kenshin said. 

With the man's last blow straight at Xing Ru, Xing Ru moving fluidly, quickly behind the man and did a perfect turning long kick, followed by a sidekick then a jumping roundhouse kick, positioning his hands for a back fist straight towards his forehead, now in a forward stance, he turned now with his left foot in front and did a full blow, palms out, and threw the man more than 20 feet away from him thus knocked the man out cold. Doing this technique for only 3 seconds. Xing Ru turns back at his previous stance again. 

"There's more where that came from, I only showed you part of that certain technique, don't ever mess with us again." He said. 

"That's for hurting my sister and for mistreating a woman." Then he looks at Tae ans smiled.

Tae blushed. Xing Ru was a very handsome man. He had long black hair tied in a pigtail like most Chinese wear. He acts like a true and noble gentleman. (Looks like Tae has a crush on him now. ^-^)

The Kenshingumi were all in shock. 

"Wow, that was fantastic!" Yahiko shouted. 

"Unbelievable, I almost couldn't see those kicks!" Sano shouted. 

"I could have killed but by doing that would only cause too much trouble." Xing Ru said.

"Brother, are you all right?" Mei-lin rushed towards him. 

"Yes." He replied. 

"Um, excuse me for bothering, but you don't look like you're from this place." Kenshin said. 

"We don't, we came all the way from China." Mei-lin replied. 

"From China!" Kaoru shouted. 

"Um excuse me for intruding but do you still want to rent a room?" Tae asked. 

"Oh so you're looking for a place to stay, well you are welcome to our dojo anytime you want!" Kaoru said. 

"Thank you for your generous offer but my son and I are really tired from the travel and staying here for the night will be best from our long trip." Mei-lin bowed generously.

"Besides, were strangers here." Xing Ru said with his arms crossed.

"But thanks anyway! We'll manage here." Mei-lin said smiling. 

"Well if both of you need any help, your invited to our home after how you helped Tae san here." Kenshin said. 

Tae blushed. Tsubame smiled. 

"It's getting late now Kenshin, lets go home." Megumi said.

"Yeah, lets go now." Kenshin smiled. 

Mei-lin bowed to them. Kenshin returned a bow also. 

  


* * *

  
  


Okay so how did I do so far? This is one of my first fics so I know that my grammar usage is not that remarkable. On to the next chapter. 

  



	2. The visit

The saga continues...

Nostalgic Reminisce

Chapter 2

The next day...

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Tae san!" Mei-lin greeted her warmly. 

"Ohayo to you too!" Tae replied. 

"Jie, did you sleep well yesterday?" Xing Ru asked. 

"Yes." She answered in Chinese. 

"So lets go and eat breakfast." He said. 

"Yes." She answered. 

Mei-lin carried her son and went down stairs, and met Tae on the way. 

"Um Mei-lin san, if you're planning to go out to town I think that it would be best for you to wear a kimono, you won't want the towns people to be suspicious." Tae said. 

"That I almost forgot. I'm not quite accustomed to wearing one that I prefer wearing a chinese dress instead." She replied. 

"But do you have any? I can lend you one of my kimonos, if you want." Tae said. 

"No you're doing too much for us. Don't worry I brought one just in case." Mei-lin replied.

"Oh that's okay. My, you and your brother should have breakfast first then we'll settle this matter." Tae said.

"Alright."

After having breakfast…

"My husband bought this for me. He says he wants me to wear something for a change." Mei-Lin fixed her gi.

"It's beautiful!" Tae's eyes beamed looking at the exquisite floral pattern arrangement on the kimono. 

Minutes after she finished.. 

"You look beautiful with that on." Tae complimented. 

"Thank you! Well actually I never did wear this yet, not that I hate it. I just wasn't used into wearing such a tight clothing. He understood me after but I promised him that I'll wear it someday." Mei-lin smiled. 

Tae giggled into hearing her story.

"Oh, and one more thing, if you need any help, you can ask Himura san for help at the Kamiya Dojo, here's their address." Tae added. 

"Himura? His name is Kenshin Himura?" Mei-lin asked. 

"Yes. Tell him I said hi." Tae answered.

"Alright but how can I repay you for your hospitality and kindness?" Mei-lin asked.

"Oh don't bother. You must get going now."

"Alright. I can't thank you enough. I must be going now, oh here's our payment, and thank you again." Mei-lin said bowing down. 

Tae bowed also. 

"Take care now." Tae said. Mei-lin left the room. "I really wonder why they came all the way from China." Tae said 

"So she gave you an address?" Xing Ru asked.

"Yes she did and what a sweet young lady she is, isn't that right Ryujin?" Mei-lin asked looking down to her smiling son. 

"Well we're here, so this is the Kamiya Dojo." Mei-lin said. 

Xing Ru knocked on the door and waited patiently.

"Maybe there's nobody home." Xing Ru said. 

"You think we should come back later?" Mei-lin said.

"Don't worry I'm coming!" Kaoru shouted. 

She opened the door. 

"Yes may I help you, huh!" Kaoru said with a shock. 

"So why are you both here?" Kenshin asked. 

All of them knelt down inside a room.

"I have some business to discuss with you Himura san, but first let me introduce myself, my real name is Huang Mei-li, but you can call me Mei-lin/Mei-rin if you want, and this is Huang Xing Ru my younger brother." Mei-lin said. 

Xing Ru bowed. 

"Call me Xing Ru." He said. 

"And how about your child?" Yahiko asked.

"Oh him, his name is Lóng Rén, but his Japanese name is Ryujin." Mei-lin answered.

"He's really cute!" Kenshin said. 

"Someday I'll have a baby of my own!" Kaoru said, daydreaming. 

"Yeah right, in your dreams and I'll bet it would be a cry baby just like you always moaning, and crying like a child, hahahaha!!" Yahiko shouted. 

"Why you come back here!" Kaoru shouted. 

Both of them chased each other like cats and dogs.

Kenshin looked at Mei-lin. "So what is your business with me?" Kenshin asked. 

"I think I should leave both of you alone." Xing Ru said. 

"Brother where are you going?" She asked.

"Just around, if you would not mind Himura san?" He asked.

"No not at all." Kenshin replied. 

"Sister I'll take care of Ryujin for now." He said. 

"Thank you." She said handing him her son. Xing Ru then left closing the doors and went out.

"Lets here it Mei-rin san." Kenshin said. 

"Well Himura san I came here to Japan to look for my husband who was of Japanese blood." She said. 

"But why ask of my help?" He asked. 

"I believe you have information about him." She answered. 

Now bowing her head down. 

"Please Himura san, please help me." She pleaded.

"Mei-rin san, lets talk about it later. In the meantime, why don't you unpack your things?" Kenshin asked. 

"Alright." She replied. 

"Maybe tonight," She smiled. She bowed down and left.

"Hey, Miss Mei-rin, I'll show you your room." Kaoru said. 

Mei-lin followed her.

"Here let me help you unpack!" Yahiko said. 

"Well you're acting quite strangely today Yahiko." Kaoru said. 

"Why thank you young man, but shouldn't we pay you first for your hospitality?"

Yahiko blushed. "Wow, she didn't call me a boy." Yahiko said. 

"Oh no, don't worry about it." Kenshin smiled coming in the scene.

Mei-lin unpacked her belongings one by one very gently.

"Excuse me but I have to go out to buy some extra food for our guests, may I ask for some money Kaoru?" Kenshin asked shyly. 

"Don't worry about money, Himura san take this, I know it's only little." Mei-lin said. 

"Little it's worth a lot, ten pieces of pure gold!" Yahiko shouted. 

"My! Thank you very much!" Kaoru said.

"It's not that much." Mei-lin answered. "I can cook Chinese food tonight if you want." She said.

"Really, can you!" Kenshin said. 

"It will be my pleasure." Mei-lin answered. 

"Well I don't mind as long as its not Kaoru's bad cooking!" Yahiko muttered. 

"Yahiko don't embarrass me!" Kaoru gritted her teeth. 

"Himura san, I'll go with you to the market today and help you do the shopping." Mei-lin said. 

"That'll be great." Kenshin smiled.

  


* * *

  
  


Hmm...A get together. So the cauldron's boiling until the information be spilled...hehehe. Don't worry you'll find out sooner. What? Why? How? 


	3. Uncover the truth

The saga continues...

Nostalgic Reminisce

Chapter 3

In the market...

"So what are you planning to prepare tonight?" Kenshin asked.

"Maybe some fried rice and some Chinese dumplings." She answered. 

"I think were done now." She said.

"Let's head home now." Kenshin said. 

"Hai." Mei-lin said.

At the Kamiya dojo...

"Were back now everyone." Kenshin said. 

"Himura san I'll start cooking now." Mei-lin said. 

"I'll help you." Kenshin said.

In the evening... 

"Wow! I can't wait to taste Chinese cooking!" Sano shouted. 

"I'm hungry." Yahiko mumbled.

Mei-lin came in carrying in a container the food she cooked. Kenshin followed her. 

"Mmmm...Smells sooo good." Sano said.

"I can't wait to taste it." Megumi said. 

Mei-lin and Kenshin placed the containers on the floor and opened the delicious meal. 

"Wow, hey Megumi aren't you supposed to be in your clinic?!" Sano shouted.

"So what if I'm here, its not because I'm a pest to you am I?!"

"Sister, let me help you." Xing Ru said. 

"Thank you, oh where is Ryujin? Has he eaten yet?" She asked. 

"He is sleeping in your room. And yes I fed him already." He answered. 

Mei-lin smiled. 

"So lets eat." Mei-lin asked. 

"Yossha!" Sano shouted. 

After dinner...

"The moon is really shining very brightly today." Kenshin said. 

"I know, so can we talk?" Mei-lin asked.

"Sure, we can talk in my room." Kenshin replied. 

Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sano eavesdropping. 

"What! I can't believe Kenshin didn't tell me about him talking to her privately in his room!" Kaoru raised her voice. 

Sano covered her mouth. 

"Will you keep quiet, and follow them." Yahiko whispered. 

So they all followed them.

"So why don't you start by telling me who your husband is." Kenshin asked.

"I'm sure you know him, he talked about you back in China." She said. 

"Really! You don't suppose..." He said. 

"I just hope nothing bad happened to him." She said. 

"I can't hear well." Yahiko whispered.

"Hey." Kaoru whispered. 

"Quiet both of you." Sano whispered.

"Continue Mei-rin san." Kenshin said. 

"My husbands name is Yukishiro Enishi." She said calmly.

"Yukishiro Enishi." Kenshin said with a shock.

"Enishi!!!" Sano, Yahiko, and Kaoru shouted. 

Knocking off the door and they fell onto the floor.

"Sano, Yahiko, Kaoru!!! What are you doing here!!!" Kenshin said.

"Is something the matter Himura san?" Mei-lin asked. 

"No way can she be Enishi's wife, I mean…" Sano said. 

"She is too kind to hang out with a madman!!!" Yahiko shouted. 

"A psycho you mean!!! He abducted me!!!" Kaoru shouted.

"A madman, psycho, what are you all talking about?" Mei-lin asked.

"You mean you haven't heard about what happened to your husband after the fight?" Yahiko asked. 

"What fight, I thought he only came here to take care of some business?" Mei-lin asked.

"Yeah, business about eliminating Kenshin." Sano raised his tone. 

"I don't understand anymore, what happened to him, is he alright?" Mei-lin asked with confusion. 

"Jie, are you alright? What has happened here?" Looking at the damaged entrance.

"I should tell you what happened Mei-rin san, the incidents that had happened here without your knowing." Kenshin said. 

Kenshin told the whole story. (Revenge saga) 

"I can't believe it, I don't understand why he would do such, he is a very kind and loving man." she clutched her kimono tightly with her head down. 

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." Kenshin said.

"Mei-rin san if there is anything we can do to help you please ask me." Kenshin said.

"Tell me, is Enishi san still alive?" She asked.

Kenshin paused for a moment. 

"I really don't know." He said.

Mei-lin smiled. 

"Where can I find him, please tell me?" She asked. 

Everybody became silent.

"I will do anything to see my husband again, and bring him back home." She said.

Xing Ru wiped his sister's tears away. 

"I'm still curious on how you fell in love with a man like him?" Kaoru asked. 

"Maybe I should tell you my part of the story." She said. 

"If it is not against your privacy, may we please hear it?" Kenshin asked.

"It's all right, I will tell." She said.

  


* * *

  
  


Now we're getting to the good part. It looks like Enishi san has a wife. My my my...Please continue on reading mina san so buckle up your seatbelts tight!

  



	4. Bitter-sweet

The saga continues...

Nostalgic Reminisce

Chapter 4

"Years ago when I was only 18, My father was always threatened from an organization in our town called Shizi organization ( *from the author* Difficult to pronounce if you don't understand Chinese. In English it means lion.)

He was threatened because from a great debt he owed. Ever since my mother died, business wasn't good. We decided to borrow some money but when finally earned enough to pay them...They wanted more and added a higher interest. My father owns a business but also teaches Kung fu. He taught my brother and me everything he knows. Since his teachings are very famous, this also resulted to such rivalry with the Shizi group. They were always competing with us but our style was always the best. The Shizi group can't take it anymore and planned to kill us all..." Mei-lin continued"...

Flashback years ago...

"Give us the money now that you owe us Huang and we will spare your family." Xiao Chou Said. 

(*Author* in Chinese Xiao Chou means clown; buffoon. Hahahaha! )

"You liars, you set us up, you stole the money that we're supposed to pay!" Huang shouted. 

"Fu chin, don't talk too loud, you're sick." Mei-lin said.

"Ha! So what are you going to do old man, fight against all of us, and all you've got are your two pathetic children!" Xiao chou shouted.

"Sishengzi!" Xing Ru shouted.

"Watch your mouth boy, you'll get it." Xiao Chou shouted. 

"Gong!!!" Xiao Chou shouted. 

"Oh no! There are too many to battle." Xing Ru said.

"Don't worry brother, we are better than them, we'll show them." Mei-lin said confidently.

"I can still fight you know!" Huang said.

The fight went on, Xiao Chou's men were all beaten up. 

"We won't run without a fight!" Xing Ru said. 

Xiao Chou was the only opponent standing. 

"Give up and you will be spared!" Huang shouted. 

"Never!" Xiao Chou shouted. 

He Pulled out a gun and shot Huang on the head. 

"Noooooo!" Mei-lin and Xing Ru shouted.

Blood was scattered everywhere. 

"Fu chin! Fu chin!" They both shouted. 

Xing Ru and Mei-lin rushed to their father's aid.

Xing Ru embraced his father. Huang was coughing a lot of blood now. 

"Damn you!" Xing Ru shouted. 

"Erzi... nu er... I'm so sorry my children...Wo ai ni..." Huang whispered. 

Tears trickled from his eyes. After a while he closed them. 

Mei-lin ang Xing Ru full with tears… 

"Nooooooooo!!!" They both embraced their father so tightly.

"Cut the sweet moment because both of you will be joining him so soon." He said laughing and pointing the gun towards Mei-lin. 

"(Walking towards Mei-lin), why don't you join me be one of my ladies and I will spare your life?" Xiao Chou asked. 

"Leave my sister alone!" Xing Ru scooted towards her. 

"Shi bu Kaikou!!!" Xiao Chou shouted and punched Xing Ru on the face using the gun. 

"I would never go out with a pig!" Mei-lin shouted and spitted on his face. 

Xiao Chou slapped her hard. 

"Ugh!" Mei-lin shouted. 

"Jie! Jie!" Xing Ru shouted. 

"Get ready to die!" He shouted. 

Mei-lin closed her eyes. 

"Noooooo!" Xing Ru shouted.

Slash…

"What the? Hey what are you doing here?" Xiao Chou shouted. 

A man hidden in the shadows.

"I don't seem to understand why you would want to kill them, and especially, hitting a young woman, after you had killed their father, what a merciless arrogant coward you are! In fact I maybe one. Hehehe" The man smiled deviously.

"What are you saying? Grrrrr! I'll kill you first! Huh!" Xiao Chou shouted.

To their amazement, the gun was split into half, sliced perfectly. 

"Who are you?" Xiao chou asked in a trembling voice. 

"Why should I tell you? Well maybe I should since you will have to die, If I'm not mistaken you killed one of my men didn't you?" The man asked. 

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Xiao Chou said. 

Trying to reach for a sword behind him. He got the sword and tried to slash the man in the hidden within the shadows. The man quickly dodged the attack and slashed Xiao Chou from his throat down to his chest. Blood spilled out from his chest. He was severely wounded. 

"If you won't tell me the truth…Then I'll kill you!" The man said. 

"Stop it! Please sir, spare his life let the police take care of him, I don't want to see anymore blood shed." Mei-lin pleaded though she could do nothing with the dying bastard.

The man's seriousness seems to be comforted by Mei-lin's plead. 

Without wasting time Xiao Chou tried to slash the man again. The man was too quick and slashed Xiao Chou without any mercy. The man stepped out from the darkness. 

"My name is Yukishiro Enishi.

"Yukishiro Enishi! Not you, what bad luck..." Xiao Chou said. 

Those were his last words before he passed away. 

Mei-lin looked away from the gruesome sight. Xing Ru embraced her. Enishi looked at them. 

"Are you all alright?" He asked. 

Mei-lin stood up to see the face of the man who saved their lives. He was a tall young man, with a serious but gentle face. He had strange grayish white hair color. He looked as if he was only 18 years of age (actually 19 at that time). On his hand was a very long sword. It seemed like a Japanese sword but the hilt was of Chinese style.

"Thank you for saving us kind sir." Mei-lin said. Bowing her head.

"We are most grateful and in return we would do anything to repay such kindness."

Both of them were bowing their heads down.

"I don't need any payment, Have you a place to stay?" Enishi asked.

"We have nowhere else to go, our home had been burned to ashes." Mei-lin replied.

"Then both of you will be most welcome in my home." Enishi said.

"Sir?" Mei-lin said. 

"It is a way of repaying your father."

"My father?"

"I welcome you and your brother to live with me." Enishi said. 

"Xiexie!" Mei-lin replied. She knelt and bowed down.

Enishi knelt and reached for her hand. He pulled her up. 

"Let us go now." He said smiling.

Back to the present...

"Years after we became such close friends. I worked real hard to make him happy. And he paid for my brother's Medical education abroad. Then one day he asked me to be his wife." Mei-lin continued her story…

The past...

Enishi finds Mei-Lin in the garden gazing at the bright and wonderful scenery

"Isn't fate ironic." He whispered to her closely from behind.

"What do you mean?" She turned around and faced him.

"You we're once living in the upperside of society. A woman such as you would never end up in such a filthy and dirty world. But here you are standing. Strong, persistent..."

Then she broke of his conversation.

"Well I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." She replied with gratitude.

"Mei-lin there is something I want to tell you." Enishi faced her closely. 

They were both in the garden. The plum blossoms are blooming, birds singing, air rustling together in harmony, and the sweet smell of the fragrant flowers of spring.

"Yes?" Mei-lin asked.

"It is already springtime. Three years have already passed ever since you came and made the flowers bloom." He paused for a moment catching his breath. 

Enishi held both of her delicate hands. He looked at her gleaming amethyst eyes. 

"Mei-lin I want to ask you something." He repeated. 

"Tell me what?" She asked smiling. 

"With your permission, I would like you to become my wife." Enishi asked with a gentle voice.

"Enishi san...I...I..." Mei-lin was speechless. 

Tears trickled from her eyes. She embraced her hands around him. 

"Wo ai ni Mei-lin!" Enishi responded. 

Tears of joy fell from her eyes. Wind blew around them and there was silence…

  


* * *

  
  


Whoa! Alright breathe for a moment...Okay still want some more? Then head on guys cuz there's still more to come.

  



	5. Yuan...

The saga continues...

Nostalgic Reminisce

Chapter 5

The present...

"That's my past when I first met him." she said. 

Tears fell from her eyes.

"My what a tragic story." Kaoru said.

"Hapy yet sad..." Yahiko said. 

"That's all right, so may I continue now?" She asked, smiling. 

"Sure, please." Kenshin replied.

Back to the story...

Enishi and I lived happily together, he taught me how to read and write in Japanese, And I taught him more about my Chinese culture. Our happiness went on not until news from Japan came to China about the defeat of Shishio plans by a group of people which was then specified that Battousai defeated Shishio. He told me about his past and his late sister but never told me about his true motives so I couldn't really figure out what his plans are. At that time I was with child...

Present...

"He never saw his son for I gave birth to him a few weeks after he left. " She said.

"That's all I can say, And I do tell you honestly, he is a very kind and loving man, he's just misunderstood. Forgive the things he did wrong." She said.

"I do understand how he feels…Losing someone who you love dearly…At that time, revenge was all he could think of. And I don't blame him for that. People make mistakes." Kenshin replied.

"Mei-rin san if there is anything we can do to help you, please ask." Kenshin said. 

"Well all I ask of you is to tell me where my husband is." She said.

"...Actually the last time we heard about him...He jumped off the boat and...Suddenly disappeard without a trace." Kenshin replied. 

"You're saying that..."

"I don't know for sure if he is..." Kenshin paused.

"No...That can't be...but he promised...that..."

"Don't worry I'm sure that he is still alive knowing that he still has you."

"Do you any place by any chance where he might linger?"

"...Probably...Its called Rakunin Mura." Kenshin said. 

"Rakunin Mura?" She said. 

"I will take you there tomorrow." Kenshin said. 

"Thank you!" She said bowing down. Kenshin also bowed. 

In the middle of the night…

"You're still awake?" Mei-lin asked Kaoru.

"I couldn't sleep after what I just heard." She replied.

"I see." Mei-lin sat down beside her.

Both of them stayed outside on the main porch.

"Mei-rin san, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Um, how is it…you know…um…being…"

"Oh, you mean, how is it like being married." Mei-lin smiled

"Yeah that's it…I think?"

"Well, don't expect it to be like in most stories that you read in books."

"I see. Do you argue, fight, you know things like that?"

"Sometimes we do, but we do settle it afterwards. Every couple encounters conflicts and problems in their married life. Much more if he plays a large role in underground business. It is not as easy as you think."

"What if he runs after another woman?"

"That? I'd doubt it. When it comes to women it is they who do the chasing not him. Some say they consider myself lucky. I'd say it's fate and destiny. "

"But how come you stayed with him knowing that he for one is doing illegal stuff? Tell me more!"

"Well it's not that easy. He saved my life and I am very grateful to that besides his youth wasn't so much of a bliss. It's hard to say no when you love someone. He needed someone to care for him after his late sister's death, he took it real hard.

Mei-lin paused and gazed at Kaoru's eyes and smiled.

"Alright. As a wife, one must not nag her husband all the time. Never let him do chores, that's a woman's job. What I am saying is, go easy on him. Don't pressure him; don't ask too much from him. Never argue with him for any kind of reason. If a man ever had such a woman, well he would probably leave her. Not only shall both of them treat eachother with respect in their married life but also before both of them made their vows. 

"Kaoru?"

"Ughhh…" Kaoru was speechless and turned pale.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh I'm fine it's just that…"

"You seemed surprised? Do you have a friend who mistreats her husband or the other way?"

"Uh, no! Hehehehe…" Kaoru said. (Sweat drop)

"I'm glad but if you ever have one, tell her what I have told you. Please keep it in mind.

It's very late already, we must get some sleep." Mei-lin said.

"Alright. I never thought that being married could be so much complicated."

The next day...

"Are you both ready to go now?" Kenshin asked. 

"Yes." Mei- lin replied.

Mei-lin carried little Ryujin in her arms. Xing Ru walked beside her. Both of them followed Kenshin from behind.

"Mei-rin san, this is the last place I think you'll find him, so I hope that he didn't commit suicide, heaven forbid. If you want I can still accompany you inside." Kenshin said.

"No, its alright, you have done so much for me and that it is best for us to be alone." She replied. 

"Take care now." Kenshin said. 

Mei-lin smiled and walked inside. The place was very filthy; rocks and broken woods were piled everywhere. The houses were almost crumbling to pieces. The people around were wearing tattered clothes. They all look so sick, pitiful, and homeless. Mei-lin did not dare speak or gaze at anyone of them. They both continued on walking. The people around grew curious. 

"Hey, you both, why are you trespassing on our place?" A man asked. 

"I have business here, I am looking for a man named Yukishiro Enishi. Do you know him by any chance?" Mei-lin replied. 

"Sorry, but if you're talking about the one with weird grayish hair, well he is staying in a corner past those houses over there, you won't miss him. Quite a strange one. You wouldn't want to mess around with him uh uh." He said. 

"Thank you kind sir." She replied, giving the man a box containing some food. 

"Thank you!" He said.

Mei-lin smiled and continued walking. Five minutes later… It was he. At the end of the corner…

Enishi sat down on the floor. His head bowed down with such grief and on his right hand, he held a book. He was alone at that time. No one dared to speak with him except for an old man, which someone who passed by told her. Mei-lin walked towards him. Xing Ru halted, kept still, and waited for the outcome. Enishi's clothes were tattered. He was covered with dirt and blood, but he didn't seem to care. The atmosphere was very quiescent and cold. Mei-lin was only a meter away from him. 

"Yuan." She said with a calm and soothing voice. 

Enishi was staring blankly on the ground but he felt the warm and comforting voice that spoke to him. His memory, and vision being vague, he looked up to see who the woman was. It can't be! 

The woman he saw was clear to him now. The same long black hair tied in a ribbon, the same beautiful Chinese face he remembered before. Her smile was still the same. It was a very warm smile. The fair color of her skin, smooth and delicate when touched. But what was she holding in her arms? 

Enishi winced a bit and stood up to her. 

"Mei-lin." He said calmly. 

His face was cold and serious but after his wife smiled and shed tears from her eyes. Enishi's expression changed. He smiled and embraced her. He may have lost the fight and pride, but it didn't compare to the love returned back to him. He looked up and saw a vision. His sister Tomoe smiled at him. He closed his eyes and welcomed the love he missed. Tomoe's spirit was with him all the time. Her sister's love is with his wife. 

"Mei-lin forgive me..." Enishi whispered with his head on her shoulder. 

Xing Ru smiled to see his sister happy again. After the embrace…

"Mei-lin, what are you carrying in your arms?" He asked. 

Mei-lin smiled and gently unwrapped the cloth that covered the bundle in her hands, and there was a face of a cute little boy sleeping. 

  


* * *

  
  


Let us pause for a moment of silence...Alright scream if you must. But don't worry, it's not yet over.

  



	6. Moments

The saga continues...

Nostalgic Reminisce

Chapter 6

"Ni de erzi." She replied. Enishi looked down. He smiled. Mei-lin handed him the baby.

"I named him Long Ren, and his Japanese name is Ryujin, I hope you like it." She said smiling. 

"It's a nice name." Enishi replied. 

Enishi now holding in his hands his own son. The baby now awoke and saw the faces of his parents. Ryujin smiled. Enishi gave Ryujin back to Mei-lin. He then bent down and picked up Tomoe's diary. 

"What is in that book?" Mei-lin asked. 

"Memories." Enishi replied. 

Xing Ru ran to both of them and handed Enishi a coat. Enishi smiled. 

"XieXie!" He said. 

"Let's go back to Shanghai." Enishi said to his wife.

"That will be very good." She said smiling.

A week later...In Akabeko...

"My I hope Mei-lin san is alright." Tae said.

"Tae san!" Mei-lin shouted.

"Mei-lin san, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine and oh here is something for you." Mei-lin said. 

"Why thank you, so are you leaving now?" Tae asked. 

"Yes I'm going back to China, and could you do me a favor please? I'm in a hurry you see." Mei-lin asked.

"Sure what is it?" Tae asked. 

"Here, I want you to give this. And this letter to Himura san, it's from my husband." Mei-lin said. 

"Yes I will, and thanks too, visit us again someday! Husband?" Tae said.

"I hope so, and good-bye now!" Mei-lin said bowing. 

"Good-bye and take care now!" Tae shouted, and bowed down.

  


* * *

  
  


Well not so much of a chapter but anyways...


	7. Together

The saga continues...

Nostalgic Reminisce

Chapter 7

At the Kamiya Dojo

"Hey kenshin here's a letter from Enishi given by Tae san!" Yahiko shouted. 

"Oh, lets read it then." Kenshin shouted.

Dear Himura Kenshin,

Ni hao! Forgive my wrong doings Himura san. What's done is done. Time can't change things. 

My sister's death is inevitable and I accept that. Vengeance is not the solution. I have 

learned a lot from you and I thank you but we are two different worlds. Let fate decide. Though we may be apart, one special person is always there looking out on us. 

I'm going back in Shanghai, China where my life has changed a new. You loved her very much the same way she did to you. Love is sweet and pure, don't take it for granted. Never let it pass. With this I bid you farewell and thank you. May her spirit always shine upon us. Have a very peaceful life. Please understand...

Yours truly,

Yukishiro Enishi 

P.S.

Mei-lin told me to give this package as a farewell gift.

"So we may never see them again." Kenshin said. 

"Maybe, some day." Yahiko said. 

Looking up to the sky.

"Hehehe...So what's inside the package?" Sano impatiently waited.

"Lets open it." Kenshin replied.

As Kenshin unravelled the package, the gang waited with curiosity. 

"Ahh!!!" Yaiko shouted.

"Kawaii de gozaru!" Kenshin said in amazement.

"Look, she made us into tiny dumplings." Kaoru giggled.

"Can't wait to eat them." Without a moments hesitaton, Sano gobbled up his share.

"Oh look, this one's for Megumi." Kenshin added.

"Don't worry, I'll send it to her." Yahiko said satisfied with the treat.

"Can I have yours?" Sano asked Kaoru.

"No! I'll try to find out her recipe for this!"

"Bahh! You'll never! Not even in a million years!"

"What?" 

"SANOSUKE!!!"

"Bad cook!!!"

Ending...

Enishi and his family boarded on a boat leaving for China. 

"Sayonara..." Enishi said.

The sea was calm and the sun shining brightly, with seagulls soaring up in the sky. A very beautiful day at sea...

A scene...

Tomoe's grave with fresh flowers around it.

"Nee Chan." Enishi's voice echoed silently around her grave. Wind blew the petals in one of the flowers, carrying it through the air.

  


* * *

  
  


Authors notes: This fanfic, or should I say "X-file", is dedicated to those RK fans. Well, I don't really know how to make a good and romantic story or stuff like that, but I certainly do have weird, fun imaginations and ideas. I've had this story since 99', took me a long time to put it up. So once again enjoy this story, Sano and Megumi are in this story to make it more fun. Well I'm afraid that this is the end of my file about Enishi, maybe...Hope you enjoyed it. It took me long time in making this fanfic. This fanfic of course will be linked to future fanfics. Don't they make a cute couple ^-^. Please give me your honest comments and opinions I'd be glad though I'm not actually a pro cuz I'm still new in this stuff. Hehehe...I hope I did fine and I do hope you love it forgive also cuz I don't write well in those mushy stuff. Okay till then.

Zaijian!!!

* * *

P.S Some words in Chinese are pronounced differently from the way you might read each of them. Correct me if some are wrong. So if you don't understand them then I'm sorry.

Vocabulary of some Chinese words listed above.

Huang-Bright; brilliant

Mei li-Every/each, Power/strength (Her name doesn't mean beautiful; Enishi calls her Mei-lin well I kinda like it)

Yuan-Enishi's name in chinese meaning reason

Zàijiàn-Good-bye

Ni hao-How are you?

Wo ài ni-I love you

Sishengzi-Bastard

Ér zi-son

Nu ér-Daughter

Xièxie-Thank you

Xiao Chou-Clown; bufoon (hahahaha!) 

Shi bù kaikou-Shut up

Jie-Elder sister

Gong-Attack

Fùqin-Father

  


* * *

  


* Again these words are pronounced differently. Pronouncing them in a different way means 

another word. Xiexie!!! * 

  


End...


End file.
